Confrontation
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Cameron was having the perfect love with Chase, but one night she reveals her feelings to her best friend...Read to know more:
1. I love you

**Title**: Confrontation

**Pairing:** Thirteen/Cameron, Cameron/Chase

**Summary**: Cameron was having the perfect love with Chase, but one night she reveals her feeling to her best friend, she said I love you. What would happen after this night, when Thirteen discovers that Cameron didn't tell her that she was with Chase before they slept together and revealing her feelings.

**P.S. **Thoughts are in Italic. English is not my first language, my story was beta. If u sees any mistake u can tell me. Thanks and be nice.

Chapter 1

Thirteen was sitting at the bar, drinking Tequila. She had a bad day due to the fact that she lost a patient. She regretted it so much; she said everything was her fault if he didn't survive. She ordered the bartender to give her two more shots, but Cameron came and said no to him. Thirteen was drunk; she turned around to face Cameron.

"How are you?" asked Cameron.

"Let me think... I lost a patient and I'm drinking at a bar. I'm fine!" she answered sarcastically.

Cameron raised an eyebrow and replied, "Okay, I see you're not in the mood for conversation."

Meanwhile Thirteen was popping some nuts in her mouth.

Cameron then spoke. "I think you need to go home," she suggested to Thirteen, who was falling asleep on the bar.

Cameron offered one hand and added, "Let's go!"

Thirteen rolled her eyes and sighed like a little girl. They got in the car and drove toward the apartment.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cameron unlocked the door of Thirteen's apartment, and pulled her inside by the waist, closing the door behind her. She went to her room and put her in the bed.

"I'm not tired," she stated as she sat on the bed. Cameron sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"You need to sleep, Thirteen. It's already 12 am and tomorrow we have work," replied Cameron. Thirteen sighed and went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of Vodka in one hand and two shot glasses in the other. She poured the vodka in the glasses and handed one to Cameron.

"So how was your day?" asked Thirteen, taking a sip in her glass, changing the subject.

"You know, you're already too drunk to drink again,"she replied ignoring Thirteen's question as she smiled at her. Thirteen smiled back.

"It's not a big deal, now forget about me.... How was your day?" she asked for the second time.

"Chill, I have a new patient who drives me crazy and..." she answered but didn't finish her last sentence. Thirteen watched her, confused, then finished her glass. Cameron changed her facial expression and looked down at the floor, feeling sad. Thirteen placed their glasses on the nightstand and turned around to look at Cameron.

"What's wrong?" Thirteen asked softly.

Cameron looked up to see Thirteen staring at her, concern in her eyes. "_I really like her eyes_" she thought.

"Nothing," she lied. Thirteen didn't believe her, so she decided to say nothing.

"Okay, if you say so," she replied, filling the glasses with Vodka and gave back Cameron's glass. Cameron sighed and drinks. "_I know she's hiding something from me!"_

One hour later both girls were very drunk. They fell on the bed, one beside one, still laughing. Thirteen turned around to look at Cameron who was on her back.

"I think I drank too much," she said with a laugh and Cameron laughed back before turning to look at her companion.

"_I can't kiss her because I'm with Chase. I can't make this mistake because I really like him. And I think I like her, I'm not sure what to do. I'm so scared to watch her because I think she like me too and_---she was cut off by Thirteen's lips. Cameron kissed her back without thinking of the consequences. Thirteen was on top of her, Cameron helped her to take off her shirt and kissed her deeply and added, "I love you."

Thirteen was surprised, they were both drunk and she replied, "me too," and they kissed again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 8am, the sunshine was streaming in the window of Thirteen's bedroom. Cameron woke up before Thirteen with a big headache, when she turned around, she jumped up, flashbacks from last night coming back to her. She stood up and grabbed her clothes in silence, and left the house.

Thirteen jumped up, her head was hurting. She then heard the door close and looked over to see Cameron had left. "_Why did she leave without saying good bye?" _She shook her head and stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and prepare herself for work. She grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thirteen went to the locker room before walking towards the conference room; she was already late. She opened the door and sat beside Foreman.

"You're late, again, for the second time. What's wrong, you meet a new girl or what?" House asked with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," she answered, ignoring his last sentence. House shook his head and turned to the board and wrote some information on the patient.

"The patient's name is Carl Cruz. He has a tumor in his brain. We need to find the symptoms before it is too late," said House.

"I already examined him, but I found nothing," said Cameron while she was looking at the documents.

"I found something. I noticed that he has nausea and some problems of weakness of the arms and legs," added Foreman.

"Okay, find more information!" House ordered. The team stood up and left the room.

Cameron was in the ER, doing some paperwork before returning to the patient. Someone opened the door but she didn't hear anything because she was concentrating on her work. It was Chase. He placed his hands around her waist. She jumped and turned around to face him : you scared meshe said, hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry," he replied with a smile and a kiss on the neck. While they were kissing, somebody opened the door and when she saw the scene, she felt jealous, rejected, and sad. "_I can't believe she didn't tell me she was with Chase. She used me"_

"I'm...I'm sorry." She looked at Cameron and turned away to leave.

"Thirteen, wait!" Cameron yelled after her, but Chase grabbed her by the arm. He was confused. _Why does she care about Remy! What's wrong with her?_

"What's wrong with her?" he asked curiously.

Cameron looked him in the eye and pulled away. "Move!"

Chase raised his hands in defense and let her leave.

Cameron ran after Thirteen and grabbed her by the arm. "Remy?"

Remy turned away angrily. "Don't touch me, Cameron!" she yelled.

Cameron was scared as she took a step back, she had never seen her like this. Cameron shook her head. "Let me explain," she replied with a sad look.

"Explain what? That you didn't tell me Chase was your boyfriend or that you slept with me and said you love me? You used me!" she hissed coldly. Everyone was watching them but no one heard her last sentence.

"I didn't know I was going to sleep with you! And let me remind you that you were the first to kiss me!" Cameron hissed back.

"And you the one who said you loved me," she answered with a glare.

Cameron felt guilty, she couldn't leave Chase. "I know and I'm sorry. But I just can't do this, I'm with Chase and I love him with all my heart," she responded with discouragement.

Thirteen bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling to hold back her tears. Cameron went to touch her but she pulled away aggressively. Cameron ran toward her office with tears in her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

**MORE DRAMA:NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	2. Just friend nothing more

Chapter 2

It was 7 pm and Thirteen was finished for the day. She hadn't spoken to Cameron the entire day and was still confused and hurt that Cameron didn't tell her about her relationship with Chase. She went to her locker when she turned around to leave she bumped into someone. She noticed it was Chase.

"I'm sorry," she said with no emotion on her face.

Chase looked at her and replied, "It's okay..." He paused and watched her carefully. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm fine, why?" she answered in a monotone voice.

Chase shook his head, not believing her. "It's just... you were acting weird earlier after what you saw in the ER," he said.

Thirteen shot him a fake smile. "No, it's nothing. I just had a bad night. Now, I'm feeling better. Don't worry about me."

Chase, confused about her last sentence, only was able to smile. "I'm not worried about you... Well, I am, but not like Cameron. She was pretty strange; she didn't talk to me after you left," he replied.

Thirteen felt like she had to tell the truth about last night but she couldn't do that to Cameron, so she ignored his last sentence and said, "Sorry, but I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night...and are you coming to Kutner's party tomorrow night?"

Thirteen completely forget about that and nodded her head.

"So... good bye," he added.

She turned around and left the room.

Cameron was putting her files in her desk when Chase came in her office and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, I didn't see you much today!" he said sadly, walking in front of her.

"Sorry, I was busy," she answered in a pissed off voice.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you and Thirteen were acting a little weird after what she saw in the ER," he asked, curious and confused.

"I said I'm fine. Can you just forget it?" she yelled, feeling her blood pressure rise.

Chase sighed angrily. "You're not fine, Cameron. I know when something wrong is with you, so don't lie to me. We have been together for 6 months; don't think I'm going to believe that you're fine," he yelled back.

Cameron realized she couldn't lie to him yet she couldn't tell him the truth…it would devastate him. "I just had a fight with my best friend," _I mean the one I love. "_That's it, okay?" she shouted back.

Chase was curious. _What were they arguing about? _"About what," he asked slowly without yelling.

Cameron tucked some hair behind her ear and answered softly, "Nothing important," she lied.

"Okay, I'm sorry for you two. Do you want to go to my apartment now or...?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to sleep in my apartment; I need some peace about what happened with Remy."

"Okay, I understand. So I will see you tomorrow. Bye." He kissed her softly on the cheek and left with a desperate look.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thirteen was sitting on a couch. She'd lost the opportunity to be with Cameron and she regretted it. At the same time, she couldn't believe that Cameron lied to her. She took another sip of the bottle that was burning her throat. She continued drinking as the pain felt further and further away.

When she heard a knock at the door, she didn't move because she knew that after the second knock, the person would eventually leave. However, the knock continued. Thirteen stood up and yelled, "STOP KNOCKING AND GO AWAY!"

"It's me. Cameron. Open the door. We need to talk," she yelled back.

Thirteen ignored her; she stood up and turned on the stereo, effectively drowning out the knocking and Cameron's voice. She went to her bedroom with the bottle and sat on her bed, tears falling down her face.

On the other side of the door, Cameron waited hoping that Thirteen would take pity on her and let her in. Cameron was mad not only at Thirteen but at herself as well. If she had been up front they wouldn't be in this mess.

Around 11pm, Thirteen finally fell asleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 8 am and everyone was in the conference room except for Thirteen. Cameron noticed that Thirteen wasn't there, and vaguely wondered if Thirteen was purposefully trying to avoid her.

"Where is Remy? Don't tell me she's late again!?" House asked in a bored drawl.

"I called her a couple of times but she didn't answer," answered Cameron in a soft voice.

"What did you do to her now?" he replied disgustedly.

Cameron sighed and looked over at Chase before she looked to House. "Nothing. Maybe she had a bad night and didn't want to show up, I don't know!"

"How you don't know? It's your best friend, oops... I mean girlfriend. Plus, you already have a boyfriend, you are a very lucky woman," he said with a smirk. Everyone was watching him curiously.

Chase was confused. Cameron couldn't believe what House had just said.

"What are you talking about, House?" asked Chase looking from Cameron to House. Cameron felt rage as she contemplated punching House in the face.

"Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" he answered with a big smile.

Chase turned to look at Cameron with a serious face. "Cameron?" he said

"He's just... overreacting, you know House and you know how he is!" she answered with a fake smile. She was scared of Chase discovering the truth about her and Thirteen. That would hurt her for the rest of her life.

Chase didn't believe her but decided to drop the subject, especially because he didn't want to fight in front of his colleagues. _I know she's hiding something from me. If she doesn't tell me, I think I'm going to go crazy_.

"Yeah, I'm just overacting, Chase," House replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Okay, everyone get back to work, I'm done with you, so get out."

"I'll see you tonight at my house," Kutner yelled while he was walking outside the office.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was time for Kutner's party and Thirteen was getting ready. Her eyes were red and puffy because she cried too much. She just had the time to put a skinny jean with her bra before she heard a knock at the door. She walked toward the door just with a skinny and a bra and opened the door.

Cameron looked at her, she saw that Thirteen was a mess. There were bottles of alcohol everywhere and Thirteen's eyes were red and swollen but her body was still the same "_sexy and beautiful»_. Thirteen let her in and turned away to her room to get a t-shirt; Cameron went to the living room and sat on the couch. She waited for Thirteen to clean the mess before she started to talk.

"We need to talk," she said, turning to face Thirteen who was in the kitchen cleaning the mess.

"So talk," Thirteen answered with no emotion.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me because I didn't tell you about me and Chase. But I love you and you know that," she replied walking toward Thirteen.

"Yeah…right," she said firmly.

Cameron turned Thirteen's face to watch her, but she pulled away and Cameron let her go.

"How could you do this to me? You slept with me twice and you said you loved me. And then I see you kissing Chase in ER!" she yelled.

Cameron raised her hands in defense. "You know what? Forget it. I tried to tell you that I want to be with you and that I don't feel the same thing I was feeling about Chase before, but the only thing you can do is yell at me and act like a bitch," she yelled back.

Thirteen shook her head; she was lost about what Cameron just said. "How can you be with me if you are still with Chase?" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Cameron shook her head and started to cry too. "I don't know. I just need time, Remy. I can't just let it go like that. You know I want to be with you, it's just not easy for me," she said with tears in her eyes.

Thirteen wiped her tears away and watched Cameron carefully. Without a moment's hesitation, she kissed Cameron deeply. Cameron didn't pull away; she reached her hand on her face.

After thirty seconds, Remy pulled away and grabbed Cameron's hands. "I love you too much to be alone...but I can't be with you if you are still with Chase. For now, we can just be friends. Nothing more," she said sadly and left the kitchen. She didn't give Cameron a chance to say something.

Cameron was crying; she didn't know what to do. After 20 minutes they left the apartment and drove in silence toward Kutner's house.


	3. Kutner's party and other things

**Chapter 3-Party...**

Kutner's house was big; there were already a ton of people there. Thirteen walked in first, followed by Cameron. Everyone was dancing, talking

and others were drunk. Chase was looking at Thirteen wonderingly. He was surprised to see her with Cameron for the first time after the fight.

Remy walked towards the kitchen and poured herself a shot of Tequila. Every time she witnessed Cameron dancing with Chase and kissing him,

she felt uncomfortable, jealous, and rejected. So, she started to drink more without hesitation. Her head was spinning around; she clenched her

fist to calm herself when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, you okay? You didn't talk too much tonight?" Chase asked, she turned around to glare at him and crossed her arms.

"So what, I can't be alone for one second!" she yelled. Cameron and the others turned their attention on her and Chase.

Chase took a step back, a little bit scared. "We just want to make sure you okay! That's all! He replied softly. Thirteen's eyes were fixing Cameron.

"I think your girlfriend is waiting for you,'' she informed him sadly, but she didn't show it.

Chase turned around and went to Cameron; she gave a last sad look to Thirteen and left with Chase.

Thirteen's eyes was full with tears, she tried her best not to let anyone see her in tears. She turned around, took the bottle and left the room.

Cameron noticed that she was crying and tried to stop her but she pulled away. Cameron was sad, she felt guilty for that.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Chase with a confused look.

"I don't…I don't know, okay?'' she said.

"Okay. So, what's going on between you two?" he asked with a serious tone.

Cameron watched him, confused and lost. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" she answered, shaking her head.

"I don't know…you try to talk to her, but she pulls away from you, you try to stop her and she does the same thing twice! She can't even look at you in the eye," he said, hissing a little bit.

Cameron was stressing, she couldn't tell him the truth about her and Thirteen. "Damn it, Chase. Are you deaf? Because if you are, I think you need to consult a doctor…Everything's fine you don't need to worry, okay?" she yelled.

"You know I trust you, right?" he asked her, and she nodded. "So don't be scared to tell me when something's wrong" he added. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 10 am and Thirteen was still sleeping. Of course she was late for work again. She had had too much to drink and finished her night in her bed with a girl she didn't know. Her alarm went off; she reached out her hand and threw it on the floor.

She turned around and noticed the girl behind her, "_I can't believe I did this. How am I going to explain that to Cameron if she asked me where I was I during the party?_'' She rolled on her back, fixing the ceiling with her eyes still closed. She stood up to go to the bathroom when the girl turned around to look at her.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked in a tired voice.

"I think you need to go," Thirteen informed her. She reached her hand in her hair, she was so tired.

"Why? Is something wrong?" she asked, sitting herself on the bed.

"No…it's just…I made a mistake, okay? And I don't want to go far with a stranger. So please, leave!" she replied indicating her exit. The girl stood up, and while she was dressing she looked over at Thirteen.

"First, I'm not a stranger, I work in the same place with you…you love her, don't you?" she asked, with a little smile.

Thirteen crossed her arms and watched her confusedly. _What the hell is she talking about and I don't know her?_

"The blonde girl!?" she added while she was putting her t-shirt. "I saw how you were looking her and she's pretty" she finished.

Thirteen shook her head; she can't believe that, she was dreaming or what. "I…we're just friends," she said and she watched the woman carefully and added changing the subject: "And how do you know me? I never saw you in the hospital!"

The woman laughs a little bit. "I work in radiology…by the way I'm Kelly. You are Remy a.k.a. Thirteen" she said. They laughed at the last sentence.

Thirteen tucked some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, so nice to meet you."

The girl takes her bag and turn to look at Thirteen. "I have to go, so I will see you another time" she said kissing her on the cheek and left Thirteen's apartment.

_I just slept with a nurse, oh my god. _ Thirteen went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and to take a shower. After that she took an Advil for the big headache. "_I have to call her, but I don't know what I'm going to say. _She pulled her cell phone out and dialed the number.

_Ring,Ring,Ring.-Beep voicemail-"this is Cameron, I'm not there so leave a message, bye"_

"_Hey…I…just caledl you to say that I'm sorry about last night, I know I went too far and I apologized for that. I just can't do this anymore, because every time I see you with him, I don't know…I don't feel comfortable. So please call me back and we can talk about that, or I'll talk to you at work. Okay? Bye." _She hung her cell phone up and sighed. She took her keys and her purse and left for work.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cameron was sitting in her office listening Thirteen's message. She didn't let her finish her message and closed her phone. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Cameron adjusted herself and said "It's open." When she saw who it was her face fell immediately. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, standing up from her seat.

Thirteen walked in front of her with her hands in her pockets. "I just want to apologize, that's all. I know I went too far but it just I was lost, mad and I was feeling alone," she answered softly.

Cameron laughed mockingly. "You want me to believe that you were feeling alone? Just at this time last night you were drinking and sleeping with a random girl in your apartment," she yelled.

Thirteen shook her head in defense. "What I do in my LIFE is not your damn business. And yes, I slept with a girl and what's worse is that she is a nurse in THIS hospital. And I don't know why you care, if you are with Chase," she yelled back.

Cameron was in shock; she couldn't breathe anymore. "You were right about what you said last time. Maybe we should just stay friends and nothing more, because you don't care about what I feel for you and that I can't get in your personal life" she informed her sadly.

Thirteen want to touch her, to apologize about what she just did, but she knew she couldn't take back what had already happened. She regretted what she said, so she went to Cameron to take her arms in her arms but Cameron pulled away slowly.

"Please, Cam, don't do this. I'm sorry, I didn't meant to sleep with that nurse, Kelly," she said. _Oh, shit. I just said her name, damn it_" .

Cameron's looked at Thirteen horrified that she had slept with Kelly. "GET OUT! PLEASE, JUST LEAVE!" she screamed louder. Thirteen left the office with tears in her eyes. Cameron was so mad, she threw everything on the floor.


	4. The truth

** Chapter 4**

It was 2 in the afternoon and Thirteen had decided to skip the rest of her shift to go to a bar. She was crying into her glass; she was really sad and out of control.

"Well, well, well, aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked House, sitting beside her. Thirteen turned around and watch him in the eyes with a death glare. House saw immediately that she wasn't in the mood to rolled his eyes and buys two shots for her.

"You see, I'm a nice man because I bought you a drink," he said with a big smile, Thirteen returned a fake smile and swallowed the two shots.

"What are you doing here, House? Cuddy is going to kill you if she see you here," she asked as she took another drink.

House laughed. "I don't care. She can't fire me, she loves me too much to do that."

Thirteen laughed and House ordered a bottle and they enjoyed their drinks.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chase and Foreman were sitting in the cafeteria, talking about a patient. Cameron went to the cafeteria with her lunch and sat beside Chase.

"Hey, babe," she said with a big smile, kissing him gently.

Chase watched her, confused, and replied, "Hey. You look happy."

"What? Can't I be happy?" she asked, kissing him again.

Foreman cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here."

"It's okay. Have you seen Thirteen or House today?" Foreman shook his head and turned to Cameron, who was fixing her lunch when she heard Thirteen's name.

"What about you, Cameron?" Foreman asked.

"euhh ..Yeah, I didn't see House but I saw…Thirteen," she answered

"Okay, but why she's not in the cafeteria? Every day she comes here to buy her favorite cookies," said Foreman.

Chase looked at Cameron; he was pissed off at her not telling the truth. Cameron turned her head away to ignore him.

"So, do you know where she is, if you her earlier this morning?" asked Chase a little bit didn't understand why he was acting like that.

"I don't know, okay? I just…fought with her again. She came to apologize about last night, but I didn't take it very well. So I told her to go away and…I didn't see her after that," she replied, sounding a little bit stressed.

Foreman watched Chase; Chase was still mad because the only thing he wanted was the truth.

"Wow ," said Foreman with his big eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but his pager went off. "Sorry, guys, but I have to go," he said, getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 7pm. Cameron, Chase, and Foreman had finished their shifts. Foreman left before the couple. Cameron followed Chase into the locker room. Chase was angry; he went to his locker to get his stuff and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with you, Chase?" she asked with a confused pursed his lips and turned around to watch her.

"You want to know? It's the fact that you can't tell me the truth about what happened between you and your ex-best friend," he yelled.

"I already told you, damn it!" she yelled back.

"No, you're lying, Cameron and I know that!" he shouted back.

"God, Chase. Why do you think I'm lying?!" she screamed, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth.

Chase crossed his arms and said coldly, "Why's she your best friend if she's just a fuckin' alcoholic and a bitch who likes girls? She doesn't know how to take care of herself, Cameron. And you know why?"

Cameron shook her head and he added, "Because she know that nobody loves her and the only things she can do is mess up everything around her"

Cameron was mad; she couldn't believe what he just said. She slapped him on the put his hand where it was was really sorry, she hadn't meant to do that.

"Let me ask you a question and be honest with me " he said.

"Yes" she said softly.

"Have you already…slept with her? And be honest with me, because if you lie, I won't ever be able to forgive you," he said looking deep into her eyes.

Cameron felt her heart stopping, she really don't know what to say. "Chase, listen…'she said but Chase cut her off.

"Yes or no?!" he yelled.

Tears was starting in her eyes, she really don't want to break up with him right now, but the truth was that it was the best thing to do. "I…I…yes," she said, still crying. She placed her hands on his hands.

Chase was hurt, confused and angry. He fixed his gaze on the floor. "How long and how many times?" he asked sadly.

Cameron couldn't stop crying, she was still holding his hands.

"It's been 4 weeks and I just slept with her twice. After that I slept with her…she discovered that I was with you, she was mad." Cameron paused. "I told her that I can't be with her because I love you with all my heart," she informed him, scared to watch him.

Chase was in shock. He couldn't believe this, and it'd been 6 months they were together and now… He cleared his throat and asked, "Do you love her?"

Now, Cameron's heart was pounding. That was a question she couldn't answer but she had to be honest with him. She took a breath, trying to hold back her tears. "Yes, but…" she didn't finish her sentence before Chase walked away.

"Chase, no, wait, please!!" she yelled after him, but it was too late. He was already gone. She fell on the floor, hurt and her eyes full of tears.


	5. New Girfriend?

**Chapter 5**

The team was sitting in the cafeteria for lunch, but Remy was sitting alone. She was still in shock about what had happened in the office. Sitting at

her table, she was playing with her food; she didn't feel well enough to eat. She was staring over at where Cameron, Foreman, and Kutner were

sitting. They were laughing a lot, and she would have liked to be with them, but she couldn't. While she was drinking her juice, someone appeared

beside her. Thirteen was surprised to see this person for the first time in the hospital.

"Hi!" said Kelly, with her yogurt in her hands.

"Hi," replied Thirteen with a little smile.

"Can I have a seat or I do have to leave you in your own world?" she asked with a smirk.

Thirteen was watching her. "Oh, sorry…yeah, you can join me, no problem," said Remy, feeling a little stressed.

"So…" said Kelly while she was opens her yogurt, watching Remy. "Why are you sitting alone for lunch?"Remy started to play with her fingers.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm not in a good enough mood to eat with the team," she answered her.

Kelly watched her curiously, not understanding why she didn't want to eat at the same table with Cameron and the team. She put her yogurt in the trash and turned her attention to Thirteen.

"I know it's not of my business, but…why are you in a bad mood?" she asked, a little scared of her shook her head and ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"I got in a fight with Cameron this morning for the third time and this time she kicked me out of her office," replied Remy with a sad look. She rolled her eyes before turning to watch Kelly.

"I'm really sorry, what happened? If you don't mind," Kelly asked, feeling guilty.

"It's a long story and besides… I told her what I did after the party," said Remy with a guilty face gazing into Kelly's eyes.

"Oh." It was the only word Kelly could say. They sat in silence for a long time.

__________________________________________________________________________________

While they were laughing, Cameron turned her head just to look around when her eyes fell on Remy's table. She felt a wave of jealousy go

through her body at what she saw. Thirteen was laughing about something that Kelly had whispered in her ear. Cameron couldn't watch any

more, so she stood up, excusing herself and leaving the cafeteria. Foreman and Kutner noticed what she was watching and felt sorry for her.

"Who's that girl? I never saw her in this hospital," asked Foreman with a questioning look.

"It's because she's working in Radiology," replied Kutner, looking toward Thirteen. "And she's very pretty," he added with a big smile.

Foreman hit him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kutner asked, grabbing his arm

"For you being an idiot. If Cameron was here she would kill you if she'd heard you say that. So drop it!" Foreman said coldly before standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

__________________________________________________________________________

"So...I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me? If you have nothing to do of course!" asked Kelly shyly.

Thirteen smiled at her. "Yeah, why not?" she replied, looking her in the eye._ I think I'm going to have fun tonight._

"Cool, so I'll see you at the club in front of the Hospital at 8," Kelly said. They stood up and she kissed Thirteen on the cheek and left.

Thirteen was blushing. She never blushed before, and didn't understand why she was blushing like that.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was already 8 pm, Thirteen had finished her shift. She went to the locker room to change. While she was dressing someone came in.

"Hey, pretty brown," Kelly said flirtatiously, walking toward turned around, her back on the locker.

"Hello to you," Remy replied with a smile, looking Kelly in the eye. Kelly walked in front of her, very close to Remy, their bodies were was still looking her in the eye with a seductive smile.

"Do you want a drink or something more?" Thirteen asked seductively. Her lips were touching Kelly's lips, but she didn't kiss her.

"If you have something better, then yeah!"she replied.

Thirteen reached her hand under Kelly's shirt and kissed her harder. Kelly didn't pull away; she put her arms around Thirteen's neck and they continued to enjoy each pulled away slowly and take a breath.

"Let's take this drink to my apartment," she said, kissing Kelly again. Thirteen grabbed her hand and they left the locker room. They walked out of the Hospital and they get in Thirteen's car, but Remy didn't know that Cameron was watching the entire scene. Cameron was very jealous now. _ Why I am jealous? Chase and I didn't break up, we just had a fight..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

It was 10 PM, and Thirteen and Kelly were in Thirteen's apartment, drinking Vodka in the living room. They were both drunk. Thirteen put the bottle

on table; she turned around to Kelly and put her knee between Kelly's legs. She started to kiss her neck while Kelly was unbuttoning Thirteen's

pants. Kelly grabbed Thirteen by the waist and kiss her deeply until they fall on the couch, Thirteen was still on top of her. Remy begin to kiss from

Kelly's stomach up to her lips, she took off her shirt and stop to look into Kelly's eyes_. I can't do this; I'm in love with someone else. Yes I can. No I _

_can't. Yes I can. Fuck that_. And she kissed her again.

**Next Morning...**

_Damn it, arghh, my head!_ Thirteen rested her hand on her forehead; she could feel the big headache she had. Kelly opened her eyes tiredly, and climbed on top of Remy and started to kiss her on the neck.

"Good…morning…pretty brown," she said between kisses. Thirteen curled her hand in Kelly's hair.

"Good morning to you, too," she replied, breaking the kiss and laughing. Kelly was still on top of her.

"Why are you laughing?"she said a baby voice and hit Remy on the arm.

"Because, I never thought you were good in bed!"Remy replied with a big smile._ Did I just say she was good in bed?_

_"_Thank you, gorgeous," replied Kelly and gave Remy a quick peck. "I'm going to make some coffee, because I really need my headache to go away for work. You want some?" she asked Thirteen.

Thirteen nodded and rested back on the bed and yelled from the bedroom. "Why are you drinking coffee? Why don't you get an Advil, it's better for the headache!" she asked Kelly who was in the kitchen.

Kelly yelled back, "Because I prefer the coffee."

Thirteen laughed and got up to join her in the kitchen. She grabs Kelly by the waist and smiled. "You're a strange woman, you know that?" said Remy.

Kelly laughs and kisses Thirteen. While they were kissing, Thirteen's cell phone was vibrating. "Don't answer it"Kelly said kissing her neck.

"I have to, maybe it's something important. Who knows?" she replied, still kissing her. Kelly reached her hand toward the counter to take the phone. She glanced at the ID and saw it was Cameron. She showed it to Thirteen who tried to get the phone in her hand but it was too late; Kelly had already answered.

"Hello," she said with a funny smile while Thirteen tried to take the phone.

"Hi, uh…who is this?" Cameron asked with a soft voice.

"Give me the fuckin' phone, Kelly" Thirteen said in a low voice, but Kelly shook her head.

"It's Kelly. And you are…?" she asked with a smile on her face; she knew the answer. Thirteen was pissed, so she crossed her arms, glaring at Kelly.

"Cameron…can I talk to Remy, please?" asked Cameron, a little pissed but she didn't show it in her voice.

Kelly watched Remy and raised an eyebrow. Remy watched her with a questioning look.

"She wants to talk to you," Kelly said, blocking the phone with her hand. Thirteen's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Sorry, but she's sleeping. She's not awake; I think she drank too much last night. Do you want me to tell her that you called?" Kelly asked, trying to not laugh.

"No…no, its okay… I'll call her later. Bye." Cameron hung up the phone. She was hurt, couldn't believe that Thirteen was sleeping with Kelly again after she'd told her it was just one night and nothing more.

Thirteen hit Kelly on the arm and watched her with a death glare. "You're so stupid, you know that?! Now she's going to think I'm avoiding her!" said Remy with a cold voice, walking toward the living room. Kelly followed her with a confused expression.

"Oh c'mon. She's not going to know! She's too busy with her boyfriend," Kelly replied with smile.

Thirteen turned around to watch her. "Never mind," said Remy balling her hand into a fist because she was pissed.

Kelly rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she left, Remy sighed angrily running her hands through her hair. She stood up and went in front of her DVD rack, she glanced toward the bathroom to see if Kelly was still in there. She grabbed a DVD case and opened it and took out a little plastic bag filled with a white powder. She sat on the couch and made three lines. She sniffed the first line, ready to sniff the two other lines, but Kelly got back from the bathroom.

"Hey, Remy did you see the--- "she said while she was walking toward Remy and stopped with a shocked look in her eyes.

Remy watched her with a "oh shit" look.

"What the hell are you doing?"Kelly asked yelling at her.

"What do you think I'm doing!" Thirteen replied softly and sniffed the second line.

Kelly shook her head. "Cocaine, I can see that and I think you need to throw it away, now!" she yelled.

"You're not my fuckin' mother, so just leave me alone, okay?!" Thirteen yelled was pissed,she went to the bedroom to get her,walked in the room and went toward her.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Remy said, lifting her hand to kiss Kelly, but Kelly pushed her hand away angrily.

"Do what you want, I don't give a fuck, and maybe I'll call you later," she said and left the was high and angry. She threw a vase against the wall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was in the conference room, Cameron was doing some paperwork, Foreman was playing on his phone, and Kutner and Chase were waiting for House.

House came in and stopped and looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Where is…Thirteen?" he asked the team.

Everyone raised their shoulder in a shrug.

He turned to Cameron for an answer.

"Why you have to ask me?"she said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it's because you slept with her!" Chase answered with a glare. Cameron looked him in the eye. _Oh__ no, he didn't say that!_

"I just slept with her twice, okay? And when I called on her phone this morning, Kelly answered the phone and said she was sleeping because she drank too much last night!" Cameron replied coldly.

Everyone was surprised and shocked at the news.

"You slept with her?" House repeated with a big smile. Cameron turned around to watch him with a death glare.

House raised his hands in defense. "Sorry. I can't believe she slept with Kelly; she's very hot."

"Okay, can we change the subject, please?"Cameron said because she was jealous.

**DAM,DAM,DAM TO BE CONTINUED….**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for the reviews...tell me if i should continue...**


	7. Drama Drama!

**Chapter 7**

Thirteen was sitting on her bed with her legs under her knees. She tried to call Cameron many time but she won't answer her calls. She threw her phone on the wall. She groaned angrily and she holds her head in her hands. Thirteen glanced at the clock and realized that it was 10am and that she was suppose to be at work 2 hours ago._"shit!Cuddy is gonna kill me!"_.She stood up from the bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready. After 45minutes, she left her apartment to go to work.

"well,look who decided to show up!" House said with a smirk across his face. Thirteen rolled her eyes and sat beside Foreman,who told her that she looked like shit. She glared at him.

"so what do we have?" she asked immediately before House say something stupid. House shook his head and started to explain the situation. Thirteen wasn't listening because her eyes were stuck on a blond girl from the other side of the room. She didn't notice that Chase was glaring at her with fire in his eyes. He clenched his fists. She was out of her thoughts when House hits the table with his cane.

"what do you think Thirteen?" he asked with a smile. Thirteen sighed.

"sorry, i wasn't listening!"she mumbled. Chase scoffed.

"of course!If only you can stop perverting on my girlfriend!"he hissed angrily.

"shut up,Chase!Just because she fucked me with pleasure doesn't mean that you have to be jealous!" she said with a smirk, when she saw Chase standing up from his chair,ready to hit her. But Foreman and Kutner stopped him.

"fuck you,stupid slut!She doesn't belong to you,she's with me! So live with it!"he yelled. Thirteen laughed bitterly.

"she's not an accessory,Chase!So you can't say that she's yours!"She yelled back. House was laughing and enjoying the fight in front of him.

"well,she don't want to be with a dirty whore like you,who fuck around with every girls!And someone who spends her time on alcohol and COCAINE!" he screamed. Thirteen flinched and clenched her jaw to this comment. She then punched him hard on the face and we heard his jaw crack. The boys immediately hold Thirteen before she had the time to jump on him again.

"let me go!...I'm gonna kill this bastard!"she screamed. Chase shook his head and laughed softly.

"You're fuckin crazy!" he asked.

"OK,enough guys!" Foreman yelled. Thirteen shook her head before she ran out of the room.

Thirteen walked to the radiology room and sat on the bed. Kelly look at her hand for a moment. None of them was talking. Until Thirteen broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about this morning." she said softly. Kelly just shook her head at Thirteen.

"what you do in your free time doesn't concern me!"she said. Thirteen sighed before she stops the girl's movement holding her by the wrist.

"I'm sorry,OK?...About this morning!" Thirteen said seriously, fixing the girl in the eyes with a soft smile. Kelly couldn't help but smiled back.

"OK,but don't touch this shit anymore!" Kelly said with a serious voice.

"I..won't!" The brunette lied. Kelly nodded her head before she let go of Thirteen's hand.

"I'm done, and next time don't punch him! Because i won't take care of your hand!"Kelly warned. Thirteen laughed softly before she jumped off of the bed.

"wow,someone is bossy today!" The brunette said and winked at Kelly who hit her on the arm.

"shut up!...so diner tonight!My house!..you owe me that!" Kelly said fixing the brunette deeply in the eyes. Thirteen bit her lips and gets closer to the girl,pushing her on the counter with a mischievous smile.

"i can deal with that!..and do you have something else in mind or I'll have to find out by myself ?"she asked seductively. Kelly gave her a smirk before she brings her lips closer to Thirteen.

"you gonna have to find out" she whispered softly. Their lips weren't touching.

"well, since that i have to wait till tonight,i guess that i can do this..." Thirteen said and crashed her lips against Kelly before this one had the time to say something. She grabbed Thirteen by the neck to pull her closer and jumped on the counter. She wrapped her legs around Thirteen's waist . Thirteen pulls away from her lips and kissed down her neck. Kelly couldn't take this anymore. She pushed Thirteen before they end up doing it in the radiology room. Thirteen pouted because she know why Kelly stopped her.

"sorry Missy,but not here!...Wait till tonight , i promise you that you won't regret it!"She said. Thirteen gives her a big smile before she pulls away from her. They say their goodbyes before Thirteen walks out of the room. But she didn't know that there was someone who saw her leaving from the room.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?why did you punch Chase!" Cameron yelled at her and pushed her against the lockers.

"why do you think!He was being a jerk!And he deserved it!" Thirteen yelled back.

"SO! It's not a reason to hurt him for God Sake!"Cameron raised her voice. Thirteen clenches her teeth and glared at Cameron.

"you know what Cameron?...You REALLY start to pissing me off! I don't understand how you can be with a jerk like him!You can find better!"Thirteen hissed fixing Cameron in the eyes. Cameron reached her hand in her hairs and groaned.

"What?...After the day that you slept this girl twice or even more,you think that I'm going to be one of them! Thirteen pointed her finger at her with an angry look.

"don't go there!..you don't want to be with me and you don't want me to see other people!...I'm not gonna let you take control of me just like that!"she replied with an harsh tone.

"OK,fine!Do anything you want to do!I don't care!..I love you,but...i can't leave Chase like that!"Cameron said softly. Thirteen sighed and bit her lips.

"whatever Cameron!I can't understand what you see in him!..he just want to keep you away from me,don't you see that!And he don't even love you!"Thirteen screamed. Her eyes widened in shock after she realized what she said. Cameron's eyes started to pump with tears and she slaps Thirteen across the face.

"go fuck yourself Thirteen!"she said harshly before she walks out of the room. Thirteen stayed there in shock. She punched the locker. And yelled in pain when she realized that she had hits the same hand who was injured. She took her stuff from her locker and slammed the door angrily before she get out of the room.

**AAA**

It was 8pm when Thirteen gets in front of Kelly's house. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Kelly opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"hey"Kelly greeted and kiss her on the cheek. Thirteen smiled.

"hey!..I hope that you have a lot of food because I'm starving!" She exclaimed with a pout. Kelly laughed at this before she walked toward the kitchen follow by Thirteen. She took a bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured some wine in the two glasses and handed one to Thirteen. Two hours passed after the dinner and three bottle of wine. They were both drunk and were laughing and talking about everything and nothing.

"How many girlfriends?" Thirteen asked with a big smirk. She was sitting really close to Kelly who had her head on her knees.

"well,mm..2..and i had one boyfriend and we had a kid together!" Kelly said with a smiled.

"you have a child!" Thirteen asked in shock. Kelly laughed and turned on her back so now she was facing Thirteen.

"yep,she's 13 and she's not living with me at the moment." she said sadly.

"do you mind if i ask you..why?" she asked, while she's stroking Kelly's hairs.

"because i just couldn't take care of a baby at this time...I mean i got her at 16 and i

wasn't ready for that and all...so my boyfriend took her!" she said softly.

"I'm sorry about that " Thirteen said sincerely. Kelly gave her a little smile.

"OK enough about me!what bout you?" she asked. Thirteen chuckled.

"no boyfriends but i had a girlfriend and we were together for 3 years until i broke her heart.

"Thirteen said, avoiding Kelly eyes.

"Wow!i don't want to sound mean or anything, but why did you do that?" she asked her with a funny glare.

" we had a fight, i got drunk and high as hell that night...so i went out with some friends to a club and the next thing i remember was waking up beside a stranger and my girlfriend caught me." she confessed and sighed. And swallows the rest of her wine. She poured herself another glass. Kelly moves from her position to have a better view of thirteen.

"ouch!That's shit i guess...it was Cameron?" Kelly asked nervously . Thirteen choked on her drink.

"w-what?..no,no!..she's my best friend,nothing more!" the brunette said blushing a bit. Kelly grinned at her.

"well it doesn't look like this!" she said with a smirk. Thirteen rolled her eyes at this comment.

"well it's the truth!...and beside we will never be together so it doesn't matter!"Thirteen said with sadness in her voice.

"maybe you need to fight for her!And stop acting like a bitch...no offense!"Kelly said. Thirteen groaned.

"It will not work!..we slept together,twice and she regret it!" She said. At this confession, Kelly laughed. Thirteen hit her on the arm and glared at her.

"sorry! Lol!..oh god!i can't believe that you two ended up doing this!" Kelly said with a cheeky smile.

"not funny Kelly!" Thirteen said and pouted. Kelly smiled before she leans and kiss her on the cheek.

"better now"she asked asked.

"no"Thirteen said still pouting. Kelly kissed her neck and Thirteen shivered.

"and now" The girl whispered, her lips were now close to Thirteen's lips. Thirteen swallowed hard and shook her head and Kelly kissed her on the lips. They started to kiss, enjoying the moment. Thirteen turned around so now she was on top and attack Kelly's neck. She pulls away from her neck to remove her shirt and Kelly's shirt. They end the night by making love.

**AAA**

Two weeks had pass since that Cameron got into a fight with Thirteen. They didn't talk to each other and Thirteen couldn't support that anymore. Every time she tries to talk with her, Cameron makes an excuse to leave. Her and Kelly weren't a couple but just friends with benefits. Thirteen leans against the counter from the reception and stares with jealousy at Cameron and Chase. Chase caught her staring at them and glared at her before he leaned to kiss Cameron who didn't push away. He pulls away from Cameron and smirked at Thirteen,who clenched her fists.

**AAA**

It was dinner time and Thirteen has to sit with the gang after that Foreman and Kutner force her to. Everyone was talking except for Cameron who was playing with her food. Thirteen groaned in frustration,she dropped her spoon on the table and pulls Cameron out from the table before this one has the time to stop her. And drags her to the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Cameron glared at her best friend and crossed her arms furiously.

"OK,now we gonna talk, either you want it or not!Because i seriously don't care about what you think at the moment" Thirteen said through her teeth

"i have nothing to say to you right now!" Cameron said angrily and tried to pass by Thirteen but she pushed her away softly.

"no!...I'm done with all of this! We cant continue with all this and you know this!" Thirteen said harshly.

"you think that I'm not done with all of this?..it's killing me inside,you're not the only one who is in this situation" The blonde yelled,looking straight to Thirteen's eyes. They both started to calm down.

"why? Give me a good reason to why you cant be with me" The brunette asked softly, getting closer to Cameron.

"i just can't,Remy!..Just try to understand!" Cameron replied softly avoiding eye contact with her best friend. Thirteen raised Cameron head to make her fix in her eyes.

"i won't walk away till you tell me why!..I deserves to know why!" Thirteen hissed softly with sadness in her eyes. Cameron feel the rage going through her blood and pushes Thirteen's hand away from her face.

"you want to know the fuckin truth?fine!...he asked me to marry him and i said yes!..Now you know!" Cameron screamed. Thirteen's eyes widened in shock. The tears starts to pump in her eyes. She cant believe that Cameron was doing this to her. Cameron started to cry and got closer to the brunette but Thirteen back away.

"DON'T TRY TO TOUCH ME! I Can't BELIEVE THAT YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME." She screamed with all her force and punched the wall beside the blonde, who jumped in shock. Her face was red. Cameron was scared of her for the first time in her life she never saw this side of her.

"you're dead to me!"She said and walked out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes. she was too angry,sad and obsessed. In the bathroom,Cameron was crying to death.

That night, Thirteen has avoided all her calls; 50 from Cameron and 31 from Kelly. She was too busy drinking her sorrow away from her with a bottle of Tequila and she sniffed two line of cocaine even if she broke her promise to Kelly, But she was in too much pain and she needs it. She was completely wasted after that and ended up falling asleep on her couch.

**AAA**

Thirteen jumped in shock when she felt cold water into her face. She turned to see who did this and looked at the girl,who was giving her an angry look.

''you're an idiot!'' Kelly said harshly before she gets out of the room and went toward the kitchen. Thirteen groaned. She stood up and followed Kelly.

''can i know how did you get in?'' The brunette asked with a serious tone. Kelly scoffed and turned around to fix her.

''House...Now tell me what the hell is all this?''Kelly asked angrily, pointing at the table in the living room. There is three bottles;one of Tequila,Appleton and Bacardi and some substance on a mirror. Thirteen turned her head away from the scene and stared at Kelly.

''who are you?..My mom?...i was just having a bit of fun!..no big deal'' she answered and rolled her eyes,before she makes her way to the fridge to take a bottle of apple juice, but Kelly has slammed the door shut before she had the time to take it.

''first of all,you promised me that you weren't going to touch that shit again!...Second,what the hell happened to your hand?'' Kelly asked in shock and grabbed Thirteen's hand. The brunette has flinched.

'' I...why do you ask?...nothing!'' Thirteen asked with a cold voice and lied at the end of her sentence. Kelly fixes her suspiciously,before she take an ice pack from the fridge to put it on the brunette's hand.

''because,I'm your friend!And stop lying for Christ sake!''Kelly answered. Thirteen scoffed.

''how can you know if I'm lying?..You barely knew me!'' Thirteen said with a smirk.

''you can't look at me in the eyes!'' Kelly stated and smirked back when Thirteen gave her a funny glare.

'you're creepy!'' Thirteen mumbled before she sits on the table.

''i know!...now,tell me the truth!What happened?'' Kelly asked softly. Thirteen looked away and has fixed the ground.

''i...i had another fight with Cameron!'' Thirteen said sadly. Kelly frowned.

''sorry to say that but...it's not like if you never had a fight before!...And i don't think that was something big for you to get drunk AND high!'' Kelly said. Thirteen clenched her jaw and rubbed her temple.

''she's going to marry him!'' she replied with venom. And holds back her tears. Kelly gets closer to Thirteen.

''I'm so so sorry...are you OK?'' Kelly asked. Thirteen raised her head with a death stare,her eyes red and tears through her eyes.

''do i look like I'm fuckin OK?...she's going to marry him for god sake!She just throw that on my face like it wasn't a big deal!...I tried everything but nothing!..I'm DONE WITH HER!AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER ANYMORE OR GET BACK IN THAT FUCKIN HOSPITAL!'' Thirteen screamed with rage and throws a glass on the fridge before she bursts in tears. Kelly jumped at the noise. Her lips wouldn't move or anything. She just take a step closer to the brunette and holds her in her arms.

**AAA**

The next day,Thirteen showed up at work. Everyone was looking at her because she was in mess;her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she didn't have any makeup on her face. She only cames to take her stuffs and leave that shitty place. While she was walking,she bumped into Chase, who scoffed in return.

''i guess that someone had a bad night!'' he said with a smile. Thirteen doesn't say anything but she stood there with her back to him. Chase continued to talk when he saw that Thirteen wasn't speaking.

''what? You lost your tongue?..or you're just sad because Cameron is going to marry me and not you!'' he said with a cheeky smile. At this,Thirteen walked very close to his face.

''take her! she's yours!..i don't fuckin care about her anymore,she's dead to me!'' Thirteen hissed. Chase glared at her.

''that's was for the best!..she didn't deserve a junkie slut who has Huntington disease and a bitch with a miserable life!'' he hissed back. Thirteen gets more closer to him,now her nose was touching his.

''Get any closer to me OR say something like that again...I'll fuckin kill you,trust me!''she yelled. Chase stared at her in shock and swallowed hard because he knows that Thirteen was serious. Everyone heard what she said,even Cameron,who was more than in shock. She now can see what she has done to Thirteen ; she's more than in a mess. Thirteen glared at him one last time before she walks away to the locker room to take her stuffs. While she was putting her stuffs in her bag,she sensed a presence behind her but she didn't turn around because she knew who it was.

''what are you doing?''A sad voice asked.

''my message wasn't clear last day?...stay away from me!'' She yelled. Cameron shook her head and walked closer to her but Thirteen took step back from her with a glare.

''don't go please!...''Cameron said trough her tears. Thirteen scoffed at this.

''it's not my place here!...I'm leaving this place and this country!'' she hissed. They stare at each other,Thirteen walked away before Cameron had the time to speak.

**I know,i know!i have A LOT of mistake, i couldn't find a new beta :(...English is not my first language...i tried to do my best!...what do you think about all this?Do you think that Thirteen has a good reason to leave this place?...and what do you think about Kelly?**

**P'S:Help! I need a beta! and not only for this story!:S**

**REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thirteen's POV**

It been 2 years since I moved away from New Jersey to forget about Carmen, my ex-best friend. I always thought that she was lying when she told me she's was going to marry Chase, but when Kelly told me that they were really married, I couldn't breathe or do anything anymore. I never thought that my best friend would have hurt me like that. I moved to Boston to live with my older sister and I never tell her why I came here. I'm still in contact with Kelly and I feel that we're becoming best buddies and that's cool because she's a nice girl and since I moved away she never let me go. I groan tiredly when the alarm clock ring and hit it with my right hand to stop the music. I sigh and reach my hand in my hair before I stand up from the bed and walk to the bathroom to clean myself. When I'm done, I walk downstairs where I find my sister reading the newspaper. She raised her head when she saw me before she looks back on the page she was reading.

''Good morning…had fun last night?'' she asked innocently. I roll my eyes as I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit down in front of her.

''you can say that…what are you reading?'' I ask as I take a sip from my coffee.

''Just want to see if we have some new girls who want to work for us'' she answered. I groan, see, my sister is a sex worker. Yep you heard me, she get paid to have sex with people and she owns the place 232, where she actually work. I never accepted her choice but I can't tell her what to do with her life. It was her decision and we always fought about that, even with my parents.

''seriously, Effy, I love you but…you can't find something better to do in your life instead of selling your body to some strangers!'' I say with a piss tone and she glared at me before she puts the newspaper on the table.

''I already told you, Thirteen. I won't have this conversation with you anymore'' she replied coldly and I scoff before I finish my coffee.

''fine, whatever'' I mumble.

''so…you never tell what happened to New Jersey and why you suddenly moved here'' she blurted out with a smirk. I put my head in my hands and let out a groan.

''here's the story…One night Cameron and I went out for a drink and we ended up drinking at my place, she told me her feelings and the next thing I know, we were making out'' I explain with a little smile as the memories come back in my head. My sister frowned confusedly.

''then why you're not with her?'' she asked. I clench my jaw when I think about what happened.

''she fucked with my feelings and my brain…And one night we slept together again and that's when everything got wrong; we fought about it a lot and at the end of that she got married to Chase.'' I hiss on each word.

''woah, I never thought that Cameron was a girl like that…I mean she's your best friend, why would she acts like a bitch to you?'' she said. I shrug my shoulders.

''I don't know and I don't care anymore…she's not my best friend anymore and I think I prefer it that way…she fucked me up, Effy'' I blurt out. She bits her lips nervously and nodded her head.

''I can't believe that she did something like that to you…so do you have someone new because every day I see you talking with this girl over the phone'' she said with a mischievous smile. I hit her playfully on the arm.

'' her name is Kelly and we are just friends with benefits, nothing more…and instead of harassing me you should find someone, you didn't date anyone after Ashley'' I say.

''mmm, sweet name. I would like to meet her one day…and no, relationship it's not my thing anymore and with the job that I have, I don't want to date any one'' she added and I chuckle.

''well, you will meet her tonight because she's coming here for a week…and it's not because you have a bad job that you can't try to date someone, just be sure that you don't tell your date that you're a sex worker, you might scare them'' I say with a big smirk and she glared playfully at me.

''oh shut up, I'll tell them that I owe a club and that's it cuz it's true'' she said with a big smile. I roll my eyes and stand up from the chair. I put my cup in the sink and turn to my sister.

''what are you up to today?'' I ask.

''I have to go by the Club to meet a designer…I thought that you can come with me'' she said. And I laugh.

''there's no way that I'm going to this place with all those girls'' I say and she smirked.

''let me remind you that you can't even resist yourself around girls and you fuck them like I do but not for money just for the pleasure'' I glare at her. Ever since she knows about my reputation she won't stop comparing me to her job.

''fine! I'll go'' I hiss tiredly. She stood up from the chair and makes a happy dance, I can't help but giggle.

''good, now go get dress we're leaving in 30 minutes'' she yelled as she ran upstairs. I shook my head and chuckle to myself. Crazy girl!

When we arrive at the Club, all the girls who work here turned to look at me and some of them were giving me a hungry look. I can't help but check them out. What? Girls are totally my type.

''Girls, I want you to meet my sister, Thirteen'' Effy said to her workers. I wave my hand at them until one of them speaks.

''I'm Emily, nice to meet you'' she said with a smirk when she caught me staring at her. I extend my hand and hold her hand as I lick my lips. She's hot; she has red hair and baby blue eyes, and some tattoos on her neck. But as I look at her I can stop thinking about Cameron, they have the same eyes colors. I shook my head before I pull my hand away and blush.

''I'm Naomi and this is Katie and Amy'' she said referring to the two other girls who were busy arguing over something. My sister rolled her eyes at them.

'' Girls, enough!'' she yelled. They both jumped and mumbled an apology. Who could have thought that my sister could have been a boss?!

'' Effy, I'll steal your sister for a while…let's get a drink'' Emily said her eyes still holding mine. She winked at me and grabs my hand before I can protest. We sat at the bar as she ordered two shots of Tequila.

''so what's your story?'' she asks me. I frown before I swallow my shot.

''what makes you think that I have a story?'' I ask back. She chuckles softly before she turns her whole body to me and shrugs her shoulders.

''I don't know…I just have the feeling that you running from something…or should I say someone'' she raises her eyebrows when she sees my shock expression. I clear my throat and look away.

''What are you? A medium?!'' I blurt out and she laughs.

''no but I can be…it's not of my business, I should have keep my mouth shut'' she says and I nod. I mean, I just met the girl and you think that I will talk to her about what happened to me!?

''so do you work here often or…'' I trail off. She shakes her head before she pours herself another shot.

''nah…I have a family back home and a second job'' she mumbles. I give her a confuse look.

''then why are you doing this kind of job?'' I ask curiously. She raises her eyebrows at me and I blush. I ask too much questions.

''you ask a lot of question for a girl who didn't want to answer mine'' she smirks. I open my mouth to apologies but we get interrupted.

''sorry to break your bubbles girls but…Emily…erm…I think you need to come down right now'' Amy blurts out. Emily sends her a look that I couldn't read.

''shit!...it was nice to meet you Thirteen, hope to see you again'' she yells as she runs away. Amy watches her leave before she turns to me with a big smirk across her face. My sister really knows how to choose her girls. I look at her and she has black curly hair and green eyes.

''sooo…how do you like it here?'' I chuckle.

''it's a beautiful place'' I shrug my shoulders and she rolls her eyes.

''then why you don't come work for your sister?'' she asks and I burst in laugh.

''not interested and I have a job who's better than this'' I snort and she scoffs.

''and what? Just because you already have a job doesn't mean you can have another one for the fun'' she smirks and I smirk back.

''why do you want me to join this team?...You already got your eyes on me?'' I tease. She gets close to me and stands between my legs, each hand on the side.

''maybe it's because you're hot as your sister and I have a lot of things in my mind right now'' she winks at me. I get close to her face, so now our noses were touching.

''it will be a pleasure to have fun with you…but I won't pay you'' I flirt. She looks from my eyes to my lips and I do the same.

''then I can deal with that'' she flirts back. We stared at each other for a second before we burst in laugh.

''I see that you found a new friend…but be careful with this one…she's poison'' Effy says. Amy rolls her eyes and hits her on the shoulder.

''don't listen to her…she's just jealous that I'm hitting on you'' she winks and my sister scoffs.

''and you are jealous when I'm hitting on YOUR sister' Effy smirks. Amy face drops and I can help but laugh. She sends us a glare.

''you both are really sisters!'' she mumbles and we laugh at her.

''well, anyway…Naomi needs you downstairs…she has a new client who needs, you know what'' she waves her hands.

''oh…not again…please tell me that at least it's a woman!'' Amy pleads. My sister chuckles before she nods. Amy jumps happily in her arms before she walks away.

''she's…special'' I say and she sighs.

''yeah, I know…she's a nice girl but…sometime things get a little bit off with her'' she replies. I feel my phone ringing on my pocket. I look at the screen and grin. My sister shots me a look.

''let me guess…it's Kelly'' she smirks when I show her the middle finger and press the green button.

''sup, bitch'' I say.

''_please tell me that you didn't just call me that over the phone!''_ she growls and I laugh

''how are you?...oh and my sister tells you Hi'' I blurt out. Effy rolls her eyes at me before she turns back to her papers.

''_I'm fine and tell her hi…my flight is landing earlier''_ I groan.

''are you serious? What time?'' I ask tiredly.

''_erm…in an hour''_ I can tell she was biting her lips now.

''Kelly!'' I whine. My sister gives me a question look but I shake my head.

''_I love you too Thirteen…I'll see you later'' _she hangs up before I have the time to fight back.

''what's up?'' Effy asks. I groan and reach my hands in my hair.

''Kelly's flight is landing in an hour so I'm going to have to go'' I pout.

''ight…I'll see you at home, right?''

''yeah'' I kiss her on the cheek and walk out of the club.

**Two Hours later…**

''danm…how come your sister have a huge mansion like that?'' Kelly says in shock as she drops her bags on the floor. I bit my lips because I don't know if I should tell her or not. But I won't take the chance.

''she's a lawyer'' I lie and she nods.

''she did a good work then'' she blurts out as she looks around.

''I'll bring the bags into your room'' I tell her and she turns to me.

''I'll help you'' When we get to the room, I drop the bags on the floor before I drop my body on the bed. She starts to removes her clothes from her bags. I raise my eyebrows when I spot a nice outfit on the other bag. I stand up and take it so fast that she didn't have the time to stop me.

''hmm…I see that you like to wear sexy things on you'' I smirk as I wave the lingerie in the air. She tries to take it but she couldn't.

''Thirteen…if you don't give it to me right now, you'll be sorry for later'' she smirks back when my face drops. I give it to her and she chuckles.

''you'll never change'' I mumble and she pinches my cheek.

''c'mon let's go, I'm hungry now'' she whines. An hour later, after we ate , we decided to watch a movie to past the time. I can feel that her mind was not on the movie and that mean something is wrong. I sigh and press pause.

''hey…why did you stop the movie?''

''you weren't watching it'' I reply.

''I was''

''no''

''yes''

''tell me what's wrong because you seems far away from here'' I press and she sighs.

''I want to talk to you about Cameron'' she blurts out and I glare at her. I was ready to press play but she stops me.

''I don't want to talk about her so if you came here for that, you know where to find the door'' I sneer.

''Look I know you hate her, and I don't blame you for this…but don't you think that you can at least be friends with her'' she explains and I laugh bitterly.

''no! She fucked me up and lied to me…then she got married to this bastard…I can't give my heart to someone who'll end up hurting me!'' I yell.

''love is evil, Thirteen! It was meant to be hurt…People who are in love or not will always get hurts by the person they trust the most…but because she chooses Chase over you, doesn't mean you can give her a chance …because if you love her so much like you said, you would have continue to fight for her!...You still have a chance here!'' she yells back.

''what could I possibly do to win her back? She's married for god sake!'' I raise my voice again and she sighs.

''no they're not'' she mumbles and I freeze.

''what did you just say?'' I ask.

''she got divorced because she couldn't leave with all this anymore' the lies, the confusion and all…three months after the got married, she couldn't do it so she left him'' she explains.

''and you telling me all this after 2 years'' I groan as I put my head in my hands.

''I'm sorry ok? But I didn't know if I had the right to tell you but Cameron gave me the permission to''she says. I smile sadly, tears rolling down my cheeks. She sighs and whips my cheeks.

''do you think she'll forgive me for running away?' I cry. She gives me a soft smile.

''there's only one way to find out'' she waves the phone in front of me. I whip my eyes and take the phone from her. My hands were shaking as I dial her number.

''_hello?''_It's really her

''Cameron…it's Thirteen…''

**Thoughts?**

**p.s:Mistakes are mine, any missing words becuz of edit/preview  
**


End file.
